When a handheld gimbal is used to acquire a good picture in photography or film shooting, a remote controller is usually used to control the posture of the gimbal. However, traditional remote controllers of a handheld gimbal is large, and needs several persons to cooperate for operation. For example, one person holds the gimbal, and another person uses the remote controller to control the gimbal. The operations are less convenient, and a photographer cannot complete the control over the gimbal in the process of shooting, which limits the effect of the picture taken.
Therefore, there is a need for a remote controller that allows a photographer or a videographer to simultaneously control a camera gimbal in the process of shooting.